A Wedding to Remember
by GalacticSaz
Summary: Sanji is waiting at the alter for his future wife to strut in and ruin his life. But, his captain never was any good at leaving them alone in their time of need. So, why did he think that today would be any different?


Sanji stood in front of the alter, wistful gaze looking at the sea through the stain glass window across from him. He just wished, that he had time for one more adventure. But, life was cruel. It took him away from the three most perfect women he would ever meet, and was about to shackle him to... Well, not the nicest woman ever. Still, as long as his nakama got off this horrendous island, then he can take any punishment.

There was a low whisper behind him, and not even a moment later, the organ began playing. The pews all roared as people rose to their feet. Heads turned to the double doors as bridesmaids were lead down by ushers. A few exclamations of 'aw's being passed around the audience as the little girls in dresses all but skipped past. Then, as the bride appeared, the sounds of amazement and excitement sky rocketed. A few sobs emerged from random spots in the crowd, a few different spots had chatter about how beautiful the girl in the doorway was.

Sanji didn't look. Couldn't bring himself to tear away from the daydream of his crew still waiting for him. Still wanting him to cook for them. To protect them. He didn't want to leave them... He still had to find All Blue! Would he ever get the chance once this was over?

Before his mind could form the command to run, the bride stepped up to the alter. Finally, he moved his eyes from the window, and saw a bouncing wife to be. It seemed a little out of character, but he supposed she was excited for her wedding day. The fact she seemed a little shorter registered a minute later, once the priest had begun speaking.

In the background, he heard his father mention his bride's shorter stature. His brother laughing and saying it was probably a corset and flat shoes. Taking a glance at her feet, Sanji saw the opposite. She had high heels on her feet, making her taller. The pieces slowly started to click into place. The only two seeing his new-found astonishment being the two closest to him. The woman's giggle only reaffirmed his theory. The priest just passing it off as Sanji being astounded by his future wife's beauty.

He wanted to say something, he really did. But, what does he say in this scenario? And how would he say something without their audience finding out? Arguably, this isn't the woman's best plan, but it's actually a little more reasonable and thought out than normal. The fact she hasn't just grabbed him and ran feels a tad odd too.

"To the bride and groom, the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. Sometimes poems, verses and quotes just don't get the point across the way you need them to and the best option is just to do it yourself. These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another. Miss, if you'd please."

The priest gestured to the bride, the woman giggling again in glee. Then, she took a deep breath to calm herself. And, despite the veil covering her face, Sanji could still see the wide smile gracing her lips. With a voice surprisingly quiet, as to not let anyone but her husband and the priest hear her, she began her speech.

"Sanji, I was always amazed with you. Ever since we met I thought you were awesome. You're smart, can cook _amazing_ food and you can fight. But, you don't fight for yourself, you fight for _us_ , for _me_ and... I guess, I just never realised _how_ _much_ that meant to me. It took being bombarded with proposals for me to realise what I'd felt, and now I get to say it. And, I know I can be dumb and brash but, if you want, we can be King and Queen."

She said a little louder, still not loud enough for anyone else to hear, but so much so that Sanji could hear the conviction and truth in her words. His heart beat faster and his eyes widened. There was a clenching sensation around his heart and he knew, that this was the happiest he'd ever been.

"Sanji, I love you!"

She stated, loud enough for everyone to hear. No one registered that she didn't sound right, that her voice was different. All they heard was the loud exclamation of love and awed at the cute sincerity of it.

The priest then turned to Sanji with an approving smile on his face. The blonde nodded and took a deep breath, as his bride had done before her speech. And, just as she had done, he spoke so only the three of them could hear his words.

"I know how stupid and damn right reckless you can be, but I've also never met someone so carefree and sincere. Someone willing to sacrifice themselves for someone they only just met. Someone who tries to bring smiles to her friends despite her own pain. I'm sorry I hadn't noticed it after all those years, being caught up in my own world, but if you'll allow me, I want to help you be happy for the rest of our lives."

The priests smile widened as he nodded. His future wife positively beaming behind her veil.

"I love you too."

He grinned, blocking out everything that wasn't the woman in front of him. She was bouncing on her heel again, soft giggles escaping her lips.

"And now for the rings."

The two were handed the rings, and followed the priest's words to the letter. Slowly, Sanji recited the promise rings brought with them, and slid the golden loop over slender fingers. Then, a higher voice did the same as his bride shakily tried to copy what the priest said, and managing with minimal pauses, before she slid a matching ring onto his finger. With the rings on their fingers, the two held hands and smiled at one another as the priest prepared to finish.

"By sharing your vows and exchanging rings here today you both have decided to share the rest of your lives together. You are no longer two separate people but one couple together. You have professed your love by exchanging your vows. You have symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings. With all of this there is just one more question I need each of you to answer."

The audience all tensed, a few women unable to keep their excitement in place and squealed quietly. His father sat nodding, despite the mild look of suspicion held onto his face. His brothers and sister all ready to cheer in victory and happiness. Even though he _knows_ it's not happiness for him. Still, he couldn't find himself caring at this point. He had one person in this room he cared for, and she was holding onto him so he would never leave. Not that he intended to ever again.

As the moment finally came, the priest turned to the woman moments from being a newlywed.

"Do you take this groom to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"Shishishi yup!"

The priest nodded and turned to Sanji, ever present smile softening as he gazed at the groom. From the corner of his eye, he saw something click on his father's face, and the man's mouth dropped. Too shocked to do anything.

"And, do you, Sanji, take this lovely young lady to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The two's smiles widened further as they pre-emptively leaned in a little. The priest chuckled, shook his head, then decided to let the two get going. They had a feast to attend after all.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Gently, Sanji lifted his wife's veil, smiling when the face came into view for him and him alone. She childishly puckered her lips, causing a laugh to bubble free of Sanji's throat. When the blonde had calmed down, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on her lips. The two of them smiling into it.

The church then became a loud chorus of cheers and congratulations. When Sanji pulled away, he grinned. He knew exactly what he was going to say.

"It is my great honour and privilege to be the first to present to you-"

"Monkey D. Sanji and Monkey D. Luffia!"

Sanji cut in, grinning like an idiot. There was a loud cheer from his wife, and that only increased his grin's size. However, everyone else had gone silent. His father slowly rose to his feet, eyes blazing in anger.

"Finally! I can take this crap off!"

Luffia laughed as she all but ripped the veil off and kicked off her heels. Gasps of horror resounded around the church, the poor priest looking scared for his life. Sanji did feel mildly sorry for deceiving the man, but he was too happy with his new partner to truly give a damn. Plus, he had more pressing concerns.

"What the _Hell_ is this?!"

"You shouldn't say that word in a church Bastard Father."

Luffia pouted for a moment before smiling wide again. Happily clutching Sanji's right hand in her left as she turned to face the crowd. A few of the uncaring in the crowd mentioned how she was prettier than the original intended wife, and Sanji's grin faltering slightly in concern that they'd try something. Luffia could protect herself though, so he wasn't worried. He supposed his protective nature of the ravenette had increased now they were wed.

A few guards appeared, taking slow steps forward to apprehend the chuckling pirate. Turning his own body to face the crowd, Sanji settled his face into unimpressed rage.

"You plan on attacking my _wife_ on our _wedding day_? Don't expect to leave alive."

The guards all paled and stepped away. Then, there was a loud crash as the double doors were thrown open. A dishevelled and barely clothed brunette stomped into the hall, eyes blazing red, face a mess.

"How _dare_ you Straw Hat! He is _my_ groom! He is _my_ -"

Before she could finish, a fist collided with her face and knocked her out. Sanji blinked before watching the fist reel back and snap to normal in front of Luffia. The ravenette scowling as she glared at the unconscious brunette.

"He isn't _your_ anything!"

She retook his hand, having to use it to handle the recoil of her rubber fist, and pulled him forward lightly. Sending him a grin, she silently told him what the plan was now. Well, he was going to alter it slightly, but that didn't matter.

With a surprised squeal, Luffia found herself cradled in Sanji's arms. A faint blush crept onto her cheeks at the act.

"Sanji! I can walk you know!"

He laughed, the sound making her quiet down a little. It was so odd to finally realise her feelings. Thinking about it, she'd have to apologise to Hancock at some point. Not today though. She was a bit busy.

"I know. But as a man and your husband I have the right to carry you home."

He said earnestly, making her blush a little brighter and her giggle more so. As much as she could, she shrugged and watched as faces blurred when Sanji began running down the aisle to the exit. Cleanly getting through the doors.

As they ran, he decided to voice some of his thoughts. And, for the fun of it, why not use a new nickname for his captain?

"Hey Lu?"

Luffia froze. Wide eyes moving to look up at Sanji's face. Only her Gramps and brothers had called her that before... It felt nice...

"Uhuh?"

"How did you come up with that plan?"

Luffia laughed, her shock wearing off as Sanji spoke. She happily swung her legs back and forth as Sanji ran, the two making it a good distance across the island, and at a good pace.

"Actually, it was my idea."

The two turned their heads, a little unnaturally in Luffia's case, to see a ginger woman running alongside them in the captain's straw hat. She smirked at the two, mentally laughing at the sight of Luffia being carried. Bag of... _something_ slung over her shoulders.

"Nami!"

"I should have known. It was too smart to be Lu's plan."

He teased, Luffia shouting in protest and smacking his head. He laughed, as did Nami, and the ginger took the hat from her head and plopped it onto Luffia's raven locks. When a loud cry of distress emerged behind them, all three turned to see a lone butler running into the still church.

"Vinsmoke-Sama! Someone stole all of our plates and cutlery!"

"WHAT?!"

Luffia and Sanji turned to Nami, finally seeing the wicked grin on her face. None of them cared about that though. And Nami decided that telling Sanji the story was better than listening to a church filled with horrified guests.

"Well, it was _technically_ a joint effort."

* * *

 _"So that's my plan."_

 _Nami groaned, rubbing her thumb and index finger over her temple. Of course her captain would think that's the best method. Of_ course _. Just another showing of why they don't let Luffia plan anything. The main piece of evidence being when she planned Usopp's birthday and set half a town on fire. Obviously they stopped the fire, with no help from the captain herself since she was frozen with a fear they didn't know she had, and from then on agreed she'd_ help _with the parties and nothing more._

 _Still, despite the recklessness of this idea, the ginger had to admit that it has some merits. Which, in itself, was worrying._

 _"Look, I appreciate we need to get Sanji out of that church, but_ barging in and demanding he comes with us _won't work. There's too many people to fight and we don't know all of their abilities. Plus, it's a_ wedding _! You can't just barge in any moment! You have to do it at the moment where the priest asks for any objections. Which, again, will most definitely get us killed."_

 _Luffia just tilted her head in confusion, forcing a groan out of Nami again._

 _"But we have to. I won't let anyone take my cook!"_

 _She stated angrily, pout on her face. Though, it looked strained. Like she was trying to hide something. At the moment, Nami chose not to question it. For now, she needed to make a new plan that Luffia could agree to so they can save him before it's too late._

 _"Tomorrow is the wedding. Beforehand, everyone in the castle will be preparing for the day ahead, SO, I think we should break in and silently look for Pudding. If we can, we can switch one of us out to marry Sanji, then catch them off guard so all three of us can break out."_

 _Luffia began to smile, eyes shining with delight. What for though, Nami couldn't tell you._

 _"I'll do it!"_

 _Nami blinked, stunned. There was a strange conviction behind her captain's eyes. Still, it worked in their favour, so she shrugged it off and planned the infiltration with Luffia._

 _Nami lead the way through the corridors as quietly as possible, Luffia close behind being the quietest she's ever been while awake. Whenever she turned to the ravenette, there was always a strange tinge of determination shining in her eyes. It was honestly starting to worry the navigator._

 _Reaching a corner, Nami peeked around to see a door open and a couple of women leaving. A woman with dark brown hair smiled and turned back to the room._

 _"I'll send the servants in soon, ok Pudding? Ah, I'm so happy for you~."_

 _"Thank you, Mother."_

 _They left, closing the door behind them, and continue walking until they were out of sight. Turning to Luffia, Nami nods and they sneakily close in on Pudding's room. They listen in for a moment, hearing the brunette gush over Sanji, before standing properly and knocking._

 _"Who is it?"_

 _"We're here to help with the dress and your hair."_

 _"And makeup."_

 _Luffia added, a sadistic glint entering her eyes. Nami sighed, allowing her captain this win. Pudding gave them verbal confirmation, and the two headed inside._

 _Pudding was sat at her makeup desk, fingers playing with her fringe as she waited. There was a mild blush on her cheeks and her lip was pulled between her teeth. She looked excited, and that just made both pirates angry._

 _"I think we should do makeup first, so we don't ruin my gorgeous dress, don't you think?"_

 _She hummed to herself, freeing her own lip so she could smile. Nami shook her head, only slightly sorry for ruining her day. Then she remembered the groom, and all regret she held flew through the window._

 _"Thanks for the wedding gift_ Pooping _."_

 _Luffia growled, startling Nami slightly with the hostility. Pudding froze, brows furrowed in confusion as she turned to ask what the Hell Luffia meant. Before she could however, Nami pulled out her weapon and clocked the brunette over the head, knocking her out. As she tied rope around the woman, Luffia set to drawing on her face with the makeup left for them._

 _With Pudding soundly out and tied up, they threw her in a cupboard and set about preparing for the wedding. Luffia sat in the chair previously occupied by the bride and watched as Nami readied the white dress. It was supposed to reach Pudding's shins, but it would be a little lower on Luffia. Didn't matter though, it's not like anyone but Pudding knew exactly where the dress was supposed to end. Nami had to admit though, it was a_ very _nice dress._

 _"Alright Luffia, come put this on."_

 _Luffia did as told, with a permanent scowl on her face. She never did like dresses..._

 _Once she was done, she turned to Nami. The navigator's jaw dropping at how beautiful Luffia looked. The crumpled straps holding the almost skin-tight dress just above the ravenette's chest. At her waist, the dress puffed out into a skirt that ended shortly before her feet. On her feet, she had white high heels to create the illusions that she was taller than she was._

 _All in all, she was gorgeous._

 _"Wow Luffia..."_

 _"Can we just, get this over with?"_

 _Nami nodded, giggling at Luffia's discomfort. Luffia frowned, moving over to the desk stool so Nami could put makeup on. However, Nami shook her head and spun Luffia around on the seat. The ravenette looked completely baffled as Nami took her straw hat and placed it atop her ginger locks._

 _"You're pretty enough without makeup, so we're just gonna tame your hair and we should be good to go."_

 _Now Luffia was beaming. She nodded happily and let Nami start brushing her hair. Now they were here, she couldn't help but feel excited. Hopefully Sanji wouldn't be mad about their little plan._

 _Nami, having noticed the captain's new-found giddiness, decided to interrogate the younger woman. Though, she was tempted to just leave it be and continue brushing the jet-black hair. It was so smooth and the motion was so calming. Judging by Luffia's content smile, it felt nice for her too._

 _"Luffia, why are you so determined to get Sanji back? Don't get me wrong, we all want him back with us, but for some reason, you seem... almost desperate."_

 _Luffia tensed under her fingers, eyes opening to look at Nami in the mirror. Nami noted the slightly wary glint in the big black orbs, but didn't push. If she did, Luffia might not answer at all. Instead, she watched as Luffia became nervous and bit her lip, mildly shocked with the uncharacteristic way Luffia was acting._

 _"When I was training, Hancock would usually appear during my breaks."_

 _She started, voice quieter than usual as she fidgeted on the seat. Nami listening intently as she combed her fingers through black hair and began bunching it up at the back to form a messy but gorgeous bun._

 _"She constantly asked me to marry her, but at the time, I didn't know what it meant. So, one day, when I was sick of the question, I asked what marriage was. And why she wanted to marry me so bad."_

 _Her head lifted slightly, trying not to ruin Nami's work as she gazed out of the window. Reminiscing about their two years apart. Out of everyone, Luffia and Robin are the only two who haven't blabbered about their time. Robin just_ couldn't, _seeing as she was working with the revolutionaries and had to keep what they did secret. But Luffia... She just never told anyone. Of course, they knew how her heart broke before she left the message, and then went on to train. But nothing else. It's like she was hiding it from them, and they respect her enough to not ask._

 _"She explained it clearly. Told me that my strength and caring nature were alluring. Then she explained what alluring meant."_

 _Nami huffed in amusement, unable to help herself. Cause yep, that sounded like Luffia alright._

 _"She even said the fact I don't let my weaknesses beat me is awe inspiring, and went on to explain how it feels. Told me some of the things you imagine when you love someone, and your want to always be with and protect them. Then, for some reason, the first thing,_ person, _I thought of was Sanji. I told Hancock and asked why, and she said that, without realising it, I must have fallen for him. She looked so sad when she said it too..."_

 _Luffia chuckled humourlessly, the sound strange coming from her. Meanwhile, Nami stood in shock. Gears turning in her head. Her mind replaying scenes between captain and cook. At the time, she put it down to her happiness at seeing them all again. But thinking about it, she was giddier with the blonde than she was anyone else. Minutely so, but giddier none the less._

 _Then she wondered why. Why hadn't Luffia said anything? She was usually so forward. Even then, the ravenette could have asked Robin or herself for advice. So, why was she so tight lipped?_

 _"How come you didn't say anything?"_

 _At this, Luffia looked down, face momentarily hidden as Nami put the veil on over her hair._

 _"Because, I thought... I thought that, to some degree, you all hated me for not being able to save you. That, if I_ did _say anything, I'd be rejected. Even though you were all practically the same as before, I was scared you all held a grudge against me. So, I kept my mouth shut. Let you all readjust to being on the Sunny together. Let you all complain and carried it all."_

 _She had a soft smile on her face, but her eyes were screaming in pain. Nami carefully, as to not mess up her work, wrapped her arms around Luffia's shoulders. Luffia tensed for a second, before relaxing again and resting a hand on one of Nami's arms. She could feel the prick of tears welling behind her eyes, but refused to let then fall._

 _"Idiot captain. Of course we wouldn't hate you. It's not like we could protect_ you _either. We all feel guilty about it, especially since something so bad happened not long after."_

 _Luffia felt her heart clench. The mention of that time bringing back painful memories. She's accepted it sure, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt anymore. Finding Sabo again had lifted her spirits and eased the pain, but it didn't bring Ace back. Nothing could._

 _"Ace..."_

 _Nami nodded, tightening her hug slightly. At the mention of Ace, her eyes shot open with realisation. Instantly, she stood straight again and span Luffia around, the teary-eyed pirate looking startled at the sudden movement. Then, Nami reached for some makeup and began smearing it on Luffia's chest, mindful of the dress. It took Luffia a moment to realise what was happening before she relaxed again and tried not to think about how weird it felt having someone touch her breasts._

 _The air had become thick in the last five minutes, almost suffocating. So Nami did her best to try and cheer her captain up. Besides, they couldn't give the groom a depressed bride now could they?_

 _"So, Sanji huh? I feel like you could have done better."_

 _She smirked, wondering how the teasing would affect Luffia. And sure enough, the ravenette bristled._

 _"Oi! What does that mean?!"_

 _"Oh nothing, nothing. We're gonna have to build a room just for you two huh? Try not to be too loud~."_

 _Luffia actually_ blushed _and Nami felt so proud of the accomplishment. And for a moment, she wondered if Hancock had managed to force a blush from her captain with all of her confessions. Then she decided that, no, she couldn't have. Luffia probably wouldn't blush unless someone brought up Sanji in the same sentence. Which is extremely cute... And now she's gushing._

 _"Nami!"_

 _The younger woman whined, really wanting to bury her head in her hands but unable to as Nami worked. She wanted to run now. Can she just stomp into the church and pull Sanji away? That would work, right?_

 _As if sensing her captain's thoughts, Nami slapped her rubber arm and sent a swift glare to her before returning to the task of covering her scar. It was almost done, just needed a bit more blending to look natural._

 _"I suggest whispering your vows so no one hears them but Sanji and the priest."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Well, we don't want anyone stopping the wedding, right? So, you need to be as discreet as possible."_

 _"What are vows?"_

 _Nami groaned, the urge to rest her head on Luffia's chest so she can weep surging. But she didn't, doing that would ruin the fresh makeup._

 _"They're like, a message of how much you love that person that you recite on your wedding day. Like, 'when we met I thought you were amazing'. Something like that."_

 _"Ohhh. Cool! I'm going to make an awesome one!"_

 _"No,_ we _, are going to make one vague enough for Sanji to know it's you while everyone else stays unaware."_

 _At that, Luffia pouted and crossed her arms, making sure they wrapped together under her chest as to not destroy Nami's 'masterpiece'. There wasn't enough makeup for another attempt._

 _"Stingy."_

 _"Shut up and repeat after me."_

 _For the next hour, in time for a group to come collect the bride, the two planned Luffia's vows. However, none of them stuck. Words kept changing from Nami's script, so she'd alter it to work better, but it_ still _wouldn't stick. In the end, Nami just told Luffia to be quiet and vague before she was escorted away for Pudding's wedding. When the door closed again, Nami sighed._

 _"First Straw Hat wedding huh? How fitting..."_

* * *

They arrived by the shore where Sunny sat as Nami finished recapping for Sanji. He looked absolutely stunned as Nami nodded to confirm that what she was saying was in fact truth. Meanwhile, Luffia pointedly looked away from the two and began whistling.

"Who's ther- Sanji?!"

The three turned to see the young doctor running at them full speed. Usopp not too far behind and everyone else watching from the ship, most of them smiling. Zoro just looked annoyed.

"Took your time Ero-Cook."

Sanji glared at Zoro, but didn't fight back. His hands were a bit occupied after all, and he didn't feel like risking Luffia getting hurt because Marimo was being an idiot. Still, he couldn't just let that stand without a rebuttal.

"I was busy getting _married_ Marimo. A beautiful lady walked in demanding my full attention."

Everything froze. Chopper froze from his new-found position in Luffia's arms, tears almost defying nature as they slid to a stop. Usopp halted right in front of them, mouth gaping. Nami stood beside them, loot on the floor as she grinned like an evil genius. Franky's hair had sprung up in surprise, the whites of his eyes _just_ visible over his sunglasses. Brook, well... He looked like Brook usually did but was secured in place. Zoro looked ready to cut something, probably Sanji once the two youngest got away from him. And Robin was... Staring. It was really unsettling.

Feeling a tap on his arm, Sanji looked down to see his smiling captain. He nodded, though reluctant, and let her go so she could stand beside him. With a shocked Chopper under her arm, she raised the other and began calling commands.

"Alright guys, it's time to set sail. And when night rolls around, it's time to celebrate!"

She span on the spot and pointed to Nami.

"Nami! You and Usopp find the quickest way out of here!"

"Roger!"

The two ran off, Nami depositing her bag of goodies by the door on deck. Then, Luffia turned to Brook.

"Brook! Lookout!"

"Yes captain!"

With grace and boney finesse, Brook ran up the mast into the crow's nest. Next, she looked to Robin, the woman opting to where her glasses today.

"Robin, ready our emergency escape!"

The ravenette gave a curt nod before heading below deck, a book in her hand as the other pushed up her glasses, a small smile on her lips. Then, Luffia gently settled Chopper down, the ravenette addressing him once his hooves where steady.

"Chopper, you and Zoro be on standby in case we need to fight."

Shaking his head to get out of his stupor, Chopper replied.

"Right!"

A faint confirmation was then heard from Zoro on the Sunny. Chopper, Luffia and Sanji all jumped onto the deck, Sanji supporting Luffia when she stumbled a little. Something had dug into her foot but what? Looking down she saw... A carrot?

"Luffia-San! Can I join?!"

Luffia turned to see the human, rabbit hybrid still on the ship, looking eager to get to work. The ravenette's grin widened to almost impossible lengths.

"Of course! Carrot, your first job is to help Zoro and Chopper if anyone comes aboard!"

"Yay! You got it Captain!"

A loud footstep signalled someone getting closer, and Luffia turned to see Franky next to her, pointing to himself.

"What about me Super Captain?"

"Um... Nami said something about needing a new room so... Can you build that Franky?"

She asked, a little shy about doing so. Franky immediately stood straight, posing his usual pose as he declared that, not only would he build it, but it would be fit for royalty. This raised Luffia's mood again, and the captain laughed whole heartedly as Franky dashed off to complete his task.

The boat rocked as the Thousand Sunny set sail, the angry cries of the islanders finally being heard in the distance. They would have a good head start, but that didn't mean a fight wouldn't break out. _That_ meant, that Luffia needed out of this dress and back into her usual attire.

Sanji watched Luffia coordinate the crew, happy to be back on this ship. Back _home_. He had missed them all dearly, and he's so thankful his crazy captain pulled the stunt she did to get him back. He knew she would do something akin to it for everyone else, but he also knew that what she said was _real_. The only one she would wait through the wedding for, was him. _He_ was the one she loved and wanted to marry. Not Zoro, not Usopp, or Franky. _Him._ And, _God_ , did he feel so lucky.

"So what am I doing Captain?"

He asked, voice smooth. It just felt so nice to be on this patch of grass again. Talking to Luffia again, and seeing everyone else. He could feel stares on him from all directions, bar Brook of course. Wouldn't be much of a lookout if he was watching the ones already on the ship. Still, the only one he was focusing on right now, was the ravenette scowling slightly in front of him.

A moment after the question left his mouth, it looked like a light bulb went off in Luffia's head. With an innocent smile, she turned to Sanji.

"Sanji, your job is the most important job."

She stated matter of factly. Internally Sanji sighed, having an inkling to where this was going. His captain was about to ask for food, wasn't she?

"Help me get out of this dress."

She nodded satisfied before walking off. Sanji stood gaping a moment, brain catching up with him and raising a blush onto his face. Nami and Usopp watched them go with jaws on the floor. It took a few seconds, but when Nami collected herself, she couldn't help but whistle.

"Damn, never knew she could be so forward."

"I'm just gonna concentrate on sailing forward. Yep, forward. Turning where necessary."

The raven nodded, trying to hide his thoughts and embarrassment from the ginger. Unfortunately, if her smirk was anything to go by, she knew what he was thinking.

Not too long later, the newly weds left the quarters and reappeared on deck. Sanji feeling relief flood hid system as no land was anywhere in sight. Luffia audibly sighed in relief, dropping down onto the grass beside Carrot and feeling it brush against her bare legs. Finally, she was back in her denim shorts, vest top and frilled shirt. Her hair free of whatever Nami had done and falling freely down her spine. She was comfortable again.

Deciding he couldn't be bothered cooking yet, Sanji plonked himself down on the other side of Luffia. Frown sat on his face. From the railing, Zoro huffed in amusement.

"What, did you think you'd actually get lucky Curly Brow?"

"Shut up Moss Head."

"Eh? But it's not night time yet."

Luffia added, brows furrowed and lips pinched together. The crew, bar Brook, turned to look at her, astonished.

"W-What?"

Came Usopp's shaky voice. Luffia turned to him, face blank as she spoke.

"You're supposed to wait until night time, right? Hancock said it's tradition to consistamate a marriage that night. That's why we need a new room... Right?"

Half of the crew were blushing now, most astounded that Boa Hancock had managed to teach their captain something like this. Zoro being the only one to wonder why this _specific_ part came up in conversation between the two.

"Do you mean consummate Luffia?"

"Yeah, that."

Luffia nodded to the older ravenette, confirming what she said. Then she looked at everyone else's shocked faces and tilted her head. She didn't get what the big deal was. Feeling her tummy grumble, she decided to push it aside and turned to her chef. _Her_ chef, no one else's.

"Saaaanjiiiii! Can we start the party yet?"

She pouted, unconsciously letting out her puppy eyes. Sanji was trapped the moment he looked her way, and found himself nodding before truly registering what she said. When he did, he chuckled and began to rise to his feet. Before leaving to prepare a banquet, as that's what his wife deserves, he placed a kiss on her lips. The startled look he got in return was totally worth it.

"Sure Lu."

As he walked away, he heard Luffia cheer and felt his lips twitch up into a smile.

"Yay food! This is gonna be fun! Plus, we'll need a lot of energy tonight shishishi!"

He stumbled up the steps to the kitchen, barely catching himself as his face heated up. He may be the luckiest man alive, but his wife's bluntness might just kill him.

"I just hope it's more fun with a guy..."

As soon as she was done talking, all Hell broke loose. Most asked who and when, the others either gawked or chuckled. Then Carrot asked what Luffia meant and all effort went into stopping Luffia from speaking. All Sanji could do was laugh. He was home alright. And he doesn't intend on leaving anytime soon.

* * *

Dragon read the headline for the seventy sixth time. Should he be happy? Which crew member was this again? The swordsman? Or maybe the musician? He honestly can't remember, and that just makes him feel bad. Two conflicting emotions swirling around his eyes as his face remains blank.

Suddenly, there's a knock on his door, and he takes a moment to call them inside. The door creaks as it's opened and closed, then there are footsteps heading right for him.

"Oh, is that today's paper?"

Dragon looks up, eyeing the blonde quizzically. His chief of staff was usually on top of the news, so why did he sound startled? Maybe he wants to discuss the main article with him? That makes sense.

"It is."

"Can I read it when you're done?"

Now he's confused.

"I thought you got your own."

"I usually do, but Koala has decided that I shouldn't read todays paper and is hiding them all."

The blonde states, folding his arms over his chest. If he was any more confused or annoyed, he'd be pouting. Still, it was odd how Koala was hiding the papers from him. Maybe it was a prank? He _had_ done something to her last week in the name of a good laugh. Yeah, it was probably just payback.

Holding the newspaper out for Sabo to take, Dragon nodded his head in affirmation. Sabo practically lit up at the offer, and gratefully took it. The moment he read the headline his face _dropped_. Not even a frown was present. He was perfectly blank, and now Dragon had no idea what he was thinking. Then again, Sabo knew his sisters crew, so maybe he was figuring out which one it was. Or he knew which one it was and doesn't approve?

"I thought he might have been. He had an air around him."

His voice was careful, calculating. More than likely, he was thinking out loud. And, when the sentence ended, a glint appeared in his eyes. The only way that Dragon knew he was feeling something. It was actually quite creepy. That's why Dragon himself has let it become his resting face. Intimidation works wonders.

"She crashed the wedding and made it her own. Not only that, but she ran off with him afterwards. Congratulations Dragon-San, you have a son-in-law. Apparently, he now goes by Monkey D. Sanji."

Dragon watched the emotions build up in Sabo's eyes. He was close, so very close. One more minute and-

"LUUUUUUUUFFIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

There it was.

* * *

 _ **Please, keep in mind that I have NOT read/watched this arc. The only things I know about it is there's a wedding and some of the characters names, that's literally it. Oh, and the art I see on DA, but let's not talk about that :P**_

 _ **This work was inspired by another piece of fanfiction. I non-canonically (though I keep seeing the possible moments now (-w-)) ship SanLu, so one day I was looking for fics to read. Lo and behold, someone had wrote a wedding between Luffy and Sanji and BAM, idea bloomed. I enjoy writing genderbends, as it's fun to try and reimagine the character as the other gender without completely altering their personality/behaviour. So, I took on this challenge!**_

 ** _My fic was inspired by "You may now kiss the bride" by Un_Petit_Peu_De_Moi on Archive :)_**

 _ **I thank you all for reading, and hope that it was of at least an alright standard :') Oh! I also added Carrot to the crew cause 1. Why not? and 2. She's hella cute :3**_


End file.
